Qui futuri sunt moliti
by Drenwen
Summary: "Ce que me fait faire l'amour, quand même." (George R.R Martin)
1. Chapter 1

**Comme d'habitude ou presque, qui dit nouvelle anime pour moi dit nouvelle série de textes. Me voilà donc avec un nouveau recueil de drabbles, parce que j'arrive pas à me retenir dans ces cas là XD Les textes seront en majorité centrés sur le KuroTsuki je pense (parce que je suis tombée sous le charme du duo...) mais je ne m'interdis rien... ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **It Has Begun**

" _ **Nothing could ever stop us**_

 _ **From stealing our own place in the sun**_

 _ **We will face the odds against us**_

 _ **And run into the fear we run from."**_

(Starset- _It Has Begun_ )

Karasuno.

Les champions en déclin. Les corbeaux sans ailes. Tant de surnoms pour saluer une gloire passée, qui continuent de faire rêver des générations d'ambitieux et d'amoureux du sport. Animés par les dernières traces d'une existence aussi glorieuse que révolue. Brûlants d'une passion toujours intacte, paradoxalement aussi vive que l'eau. Vouloir arrêter pareils rêveurs est impossible, parce que ça revient à s'opposer à l'ouragan. Et tout le monde sait combien il est vain, d'aller contre la tempête. C'est même suicidaire, que de penser pouvoir aller contre elle. Les joueurs de Karasuno sont comme l'ouragan, impossibles à stopper. Ils couvent leur rêve comme l'oiseau couve ses œufs, dans l'attente de leur heure. Jusqu'au jour où elle frappe sans prévenir, sous la forme d'un petit singe à la chevelure de feu et d'un roi déchu. Le premier est aussi bruyant que le second est taiseux. Ce dernier est merveilleusement doué quand le second a tout à apprendre. Ils sont aussi différents qu'il est possible de l'être, et pour des garçons aussi jeunes apprendre à composer avec l'autre risque d'être une lutte de chaque instant. _Aucune importance_. Dans cette étrange paire mal assortie et mal dégrossie, dans ces tempéraments que tout oppose, Daichi Sawamura peut voir un avenir. Les corbeaux vont retrouver leurs ailes, et s'envoler jusqu'au sommet.

Rien ne les empêchera de se faire une place au soleil. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour les conduire jusqu'au sommet. Peu importe les conséquences. Les peurs doivent devenir des faiblesses. Les manques doivent être comblés. Les défauts doivent devenir des qualités. Les égos doivent apprendre à se taire quand ils se trouvent du même côté du filet, pour apprécier la manière dont les cœurs résonnent du même son. Chacun doit grandir, devenir meilleur pour que le corbeau puisse prendre son envol.

Tout commence aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Minutes**

" _ **The road to hell is paved with good intentions**_

 _ **But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do**_

 _ **Tell me how 'bout you?"**_

(Madonna feat Justin Timberlake- _4 minutes_ )

La première fois qu'il a touché un ballon, c'est grâce à son frère aîné. Certainement le plus passionné des deux. Akiteru mangeait et buvait volley-ball. Tous les aspects de sa vie tournaient autour. Il vivait pour ce sport, pour cet instant béni où ses doigts touchaient le ballon et qu'il offrait quelques points à son équipe, pour cette adrénaline unique en son genre. Membre de l'équipe de son collège, il a tout naturellement continué dans cette voie à son entrée au lycée. Un destin glorieux s'offrait à Akiteru, lorsqu'il est devenu membre de l'équipe de Karasuno. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Après tout, les corbeaux volaient encore à cette époque et s'apprêtaient à atteindre les sommets en participant aux nationales. Kei était fier de son aîné, le glorieux champion de l'équipe de Karasuno. Il rêvait avec ce dernier, à chaque nouveau récit de match mettant Akiteru en vedette.

Jusqu'au jour où le rêve s'écroule, tel un château de cartes.

Akiteru n'a rien d'un champion. En fait, il ne joue même pas. Son frère n'est même pas assez bon pour prétendre au poste de remplaçant, voilà la cruelle réalité. Il a caché la vérité à tous, autant pour ne pas les décevoir que pour ne pas y faire face lui-même. Se cacher derrière ces récits mensongers, c'est se protéger de sa propre déception. Qui lui arrive en plein visage, avec une force insoupçonnée, quand Akiteru croise les yeux d'or de son petit frère dans la tribune d'en face. Kei n'est même pas triste qu'il lui ait menti, il l'est pour son rêve envolé en fumée. Le plus dur à supporter, c'est cela pour Akiteru. C'est ça qui lui vaut de pleurer comme un bébé, roulé en boule sur le sol de sa chambre. Sans soupçonner la promesse que Kei se fera à lui-même, ce soir-là. Il ne doit pas s'investir autant que lui dans un club, équipe sportive ou pas, pour ne pas souffrir autant que lui.

Alors quand il entre au club de volley, à son entrée en seconde au lycée Karasuno, c'est avant tout pour agrémenter son dossier scolaire. Et emmerder le roi du terrain et son faire valoir, le rouquin monté sur ressorts, histoire de se distraire. Les affronter tous les deux avec Yamaguchi, fait ressortir son esprit de compétition. Kei s'amuse, d'une certaine façon. Autant qu'il le lui est possible au volley-ball, en tout cas. Il reste quand Daichi le lui demande, même s'il sait que tout ce qu'il pourra faire se verra éclipser par les actions d'Hinata Shoyô. Son rôle à lui, c'est d'être tape à l'œil. Le sien, c'est de faire de son mieux et ce sans faire de vagues. Les matchs s'enchaînent, victoires comme défaites, et Kei voit ses coéquipiers changer autour de lui. Ils veulent tous s'améliorer, et pour cela ne comptent leurs heures d'entraînements. Bordel, même Yamaguchi s'y met. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas chez ses coéquipiers, c'est bien cela. Pourquoi s'acharner à toujours voler plus haut, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que soi ?

Ils finiront toujours déçus malgré leurs efforts,

Parce que l'Enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions.

La réponse à cette question, il l'obtient de l'être le plus inattendu qui soit. Kuroo, central et capitaine de Nekoma. Un membre de l'équipe rivale qui vous invite à vous entraîner à ses côtés, c'est idiot selon lui. Ils ne se connaissent pas, après tout. Kei accepte tout de même, parce que cette saleté de chat a su appuyer où cela faisait mal. Le central est doué pour cela, il faut bien l'avouer. Il ne peut que s'incliner, quand on s'attaque à sa fierté personnelle. _Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas laisser le minus l'écraser._ Parce que si Tsukishima peut accepter qu'il existe meilleur que lui dans ce monde, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il veut vivre avec des regrets. Sa fierté, son orgueil même passe avant tout. C'est ce qui l'a poussé dans ce club, c'est ce qui le pousse à se confronter à Bokuto à la lueur de la lune. Sans jamais que le capitaine de Nekoma ne le lâche des yeux. Kei peut sentir la brûlure de ces yeux onyx, remonter le long de son échine. C'est aussi dérangeant qu'agréable. Il suit les recommandations à la lettre de son aîné, sans faiblir et sans y trouver de l'intérêt non plus. Finalement, la séance se termine comme elle a commencé. Avec l'un des célèbres éclats de voix de Kei, agacé par le manège des deux capitaines. Un sourire étire les lèvres du central de Nekoma, alors que sa silhouette disparaît dans la nuit.

 _« Es-tu sûr de n'avoir rien à regretter,_

 _Mon charmant binoclard ? »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacify Him**

" _ **Someone told me, "Stay away from things that aren't yours."**_

 _ **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?"**_

(Melanie Martinez- _Pacify Her_ )

Certains regards ne trompent pas.

Et ceux que portait le timide Yamaguchi sur son ami d'enfance, Tsukishima Kei, ne trompaient personne à part peut-être les deux concernés. Tadashi, parce qu'il préfère se voiler la face, se cacher derrière leur amitié plutôt que d'admettre que ses sentiments vont bien au-delà. Il est amoureux. Ses yeux le hurlent, quand ils suivent la haute taille de Tsukishima sur le terrain. Le malheureux souffrira plus que de raison, quand la réalité le frappera en plein visage. Kei, parce qu'il n'a jamais vu en Yamaguchi un petit ami potentiel. Ils sont amis, rien de plus. Mais surtout, ses yeux sont tournés sur un autre. Quand tout le monde se détourne de lui, quand il pense que personne ne le voit, Kei ne peut s'empêcher de porter sur son regard sur _lui_. Tetsurô Kuroo, central et capitaine de l'équipe du lycée Nekoma.

Ce dernier a remarqué son manège. Des coups d'œil à la dérobée, des mains qui se cherchent et se frôlent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Kuroo s'en amuse, mais au fond apprécie beaucoup ce petit jeu entre lui et Tsukishima. Un peu trop même, selon son meilleur ami. Ces touches innocentes, qui sont pourtant loin de l'être, et ces regards langoureux, lui donnent envie de s'approprier le blond. _Mauvaise idée._ Kenma est doué pour cerner les gens, et il est certain d'une chose. Ces deux-là sont ensembles, ou ne vont pas tarder à l'être. Les regards ne mentent pas. Se mettre entre eux, serait cruel au moins pour l'un d'entre eux. Kei ne lui appartient pas, cela devrait lui suffire pour rester loin du blond. Bien sûr, Kenma a raison. Ne pas toucher aux choses qui ne nous appartiennent pas, on l'apprend dès qu'on est assez vieux pour se différencier des autres. C'est du bon sens, mais depuis quand Tetsuro Kuroo est homme à se soucier du bon sens ? Il ne l'a jamais fait, et ne va pas commencer à la fin du lycée. On ne change plus, à cet âge. Et si le plus jeune ne lui appartient pas, cela ne saurait tarder. Tetsuro fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour attraper Kei Tsukishima dans ses filets, en tout cas.

Impuissant, Kenma et les autres observent la parade amoureuse un peu particulière du chat et du corbeau. Ironie mordante et sarcasmes accompagnent les regards langoureux et les touchers toujours plus nombreux. Ils vont toujours plus loin, plus fort dans leur petit jeu de séduction. Cela ne va pas tarder à exploser, c'est certain. Et tout le monde peut voir Tadashi s'assombrir à vue d'œil, se renfermer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà à mesure que ce petit jeu continue. Il souffre de voir cette même scène se répéter sous ses yeux, chaque putain de jour de ce camp d'entraînement. La vérité, c'est qu'il est amoureux de Kei. Désespérément. Poussé par les bons soins de Kenma et Hinata, Tadashi décide d'aller se déclarer un soir après l'entraînement. Il se rend dans le gymnase où Kei a pris ses quartiers depuis quelques temps, pour une raison qui lui échappe. Yamaguchi avance vers son destin, l'angoisse au corps avec une petite pointe d'espoir tout de même.

Espoir qui s'envole, telle une balle de fusil. Akaashi et Bokuto ont fui depuis longtemps, et il ne reste plus que le Chat et le Corbeau. Trop proches, beaucoup trop. Sous ses yeux, l'inévitable arrive enfin. La main pâle de Tsukki dans la chevelure ébène du capitaine de Nekoma, celles un peu plus bronzées de ce dernier égarées sur la chute de reins du plus jeune, et leurs bouches écrasées l'une contre l'autre. Yamaguchi a envie de vomir, d'hurler et de pleurer à la fois. Son cœur se brise encore un peu plus, quand _Tsukki_ initie un nouveau contact avec Kuroo. Ce baiser a, tout comme le premier, un goût d'empressement et d'attente. Kei ne lui a jamais semblé aussi vivant qu'à cet instant, comme s'il n'avait jamais respiré avant sa rencontre avec Tetsuro. Le pire est quand il croise le regard du capitaine de Nekoma, juste au-dessus de la chevelure blonde de son ami d'enfance. Ce regard qui semble lui hurler : « Etait-il vraiment à toi, s'il me voulait tant que cela ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning After Dark**

" _ **My moon belongs to your sun, your fire is burning my mind**_

 _ **Is it love or is it lust? Something that I just can't describe."**_

(Timbaland, Soshy & Nelly Furtado- _Morning After Dark_ )

La première fois que Kei Tsukishima rencontre Tetsuro Kuroo, dans le cadre du match d'entraînement de Karasuno et Nekoma, il est ébloui. _Littéralement_. Impressionné par le nouveau venu, même s'il s'efforce de le cacher. La force tranquille qu'il exulte, la confiance qu'il semble placer en ses joueurs, le fascinent. Même Daichi ne bénéficie pas encore d'une pareille aura, probablement parce que l'équipe est encore jeune. Cela viendra. Pour l'heure, ils ne peuvent qu'admirer la manière dont Nekoma se coordonne autour de son capitaine et du passeur, presque indissociables l'un de l'autre. Et lui, Kei, se perd dans sa contemplation de Kuroo. Cela le fascine de voir à quel point ils s'opposent tous les deux. Noir encre contre blond lumineux. Onyx contre mordoré. Ils sont aussi différents que le soleil et la lune, mais c'est peut-être cela qui l'attire en premier lieu chez Kuroo. Si douloureusement que son sang semble se faire lave en fusion, les quelques fois où leurs regards se croisent. Si furieusement que Kei a envie d'être à la place de Kenma, pour recevoir lui aussi les sourires et les encouragements du brun. Et s'il n'en montre rien, son estomac se tord quand l'équipe de Nekoma regagne le bus visant à les ramener à Tokyo.

Le jeune homme est soulagé les premiers temps, mais vient celui du manque. Il a envie de le voir, de percer le mystère que constitue à ses yeux Tetsuro Kuroo. C'est bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrive et pour quelqu'un qui aime tout maîtriser dans son environnement, cette sensation est terriblement angoissante. Kei s'interroge longuement, chaque nuit dans ses draps. Peut-on vraiment parler d'amour à ce stade ? Est-ce du désir, de la jalousie, du besoin ou tout cela à la fois ? Kei est incapable de mettre un nom sur cette sensation qui l'assaille. La vérité, c'est que peu importe le nom qu'il mettrait sur ses sentiments, cela se terminerait toujours de la même façon. Il souffrirait toujours, parce que l'autre finirait par l'abandonner. On ne peut compter que sur soi-même, c'est une certitude que Kei a acquise depuis longtemps qu'il s'agisse du sport ou des relations humaines. Pour toutes ces raisons, il ne doit pas céder à son attirance pour Kuroo.

 **Jamais.**

Il se perdra, sinon.


	5. Chapter 5

**How Does It Feel **

" _ **So what you gonna do when I don't give you that last chance?**_

 _ **And how you gonna act when you see me in the back with a new man?**_

 _ **And what's it gonna be when you could see me and him holdin' hands?**_

 _ **I bet you'd give a damn then."**_

(Keri Hilson- _How Does It Feel_ )

Le verre de Tsukishima s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Son parquet n'est plus qu'un gâchis de sang et de morceaux de verres brisés, alors que sa main valide est serrée autour de son téléphone portable. Il pleure. Même les verres épais de ses lunettes ne parviennent pas à dissimuler ses yeux rougis. Pleurer pour quelqu'un c'est une grande première, pour Tsukishima. En plein écran, un texto d'Akaashi contenant une photo prise à l'instant. Cliché mettant en vedette Tetsurô Kuroo, son ancien petit ami, en charmante compagnie. Keiji et Bokuto ont repéré le couple, pendant une ballade au centre-ville de la capitale. Les deux anciens de Fukurodani ont pensé que le plus jeune devait être mis au courant, et le voilà. Sanglotant et riant en même temps, à la frontière de l'hystérie. Kei ricane, amer, alors qu'il envoie le portable s'écraser lui aussi au sol. Ses pas le ramènent sur le sofa, dans lequel il se laisse tomber. L'ancien capitaine de Nekoma n'a pas mis longtemps à se recaser, trois mois à peine après leur fracassante rupture. Avec ce connard prétentieux de Tooru Oikawa, pour couronner le tout. Leur position est assez équivoque pour ne laisser aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Kei ne peut même pas reprocher à Kuroo de vouloir passer à autre chose. Ce serait plutôt hypocrite de sa part, sachant qu'il est celui qui a voulu rompre.

Dépassé qu'il était, par ce qu'il ressentait pour le plus vieux. Un adolescent de seize ans se cherche encore, et lui en particulier n'était pas capable d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de Kuroo. Encore moins la certitude enfouie en lui, qu'il aimerait ce dernier toute sa vie. C'est effrayant, d'avoir des sentiments aussi puissants. D'autant plus quand on n'a pas la certitude que l'autre les partage. Kei soupire. On ne tombe pas amoureux au premier regard, mais c'était pourtant son cas. Le lunaire Tsukishima Kei avait été ébloui par le solaire Kuroo, dès le départ. Impressionné par ses qualités de leader, sous le charme de son physique, appréciant son tempérament joueur et son sens de l'ironie. S'ils étaient aussi différents que le soleil et la lune, leurs quelques points communs constituèrent les fondations de leur relation. Les premiers temps, tout allait à merveille. Qu'il s'agisse de la distance ou de leurs deux années de différence, rien ne venait entacher leur bonheur. Kei serait allé lui chercher la lune, si Kuroo l'avait demandé. D'une certaine façon, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Karasuno n'avait-il pas gagné son ticket pour les nationales, en majeure partie grâce à lui aidé des conseils de son petit ami ? La fameuse guerre des poubelles, si chère à Kuroo, aurait lieu dès lors que Nekoma gagnait lui aussi son billet pour les nationales.

Tout s'était dégradé à partir de là. Certains diraient que c'était la suite logique des choses. Ils n'étaient plus uniquement des amants, mais aussi des adversaires. Epuisés par l'entraînement, les mots dépassaient souvent leurs pensées. Leurs tempéraments respectifs n'aidaient pas à apaiser la situation, et les disputes étaient plus souvent endiguées entre les draps que par la discussion. Et bientôt, ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire du tout. Kuroo partait tôt et rentrait tard, pour ne pas le croiser. Ses yeux étaient glacés, les rares fois où il daignait jeter un regard à son petit ami. Tsukishima ruminait quant à lui dans son coin, certain d'avoir déjà été remplacé. Bouffé par ses incertitudes, le plus jeune considérait que c'était la seule explication valable aux absences de son amant. Les derniers évènements lui donnent raison, malheureusement. C'est pour cela qu'il a rompu, avant de souffrir plus que nécessaire. Sauf que si le jeune homme pensait se protéger, la douleur s'avère être encore pire qu'avant. Il ne supporte pas de le savoir avec Oikawa, putain. Que son ancien amant ait choisi l'ancien passeur de Seijô n'est qu'un détail. Kei est en vérité beaucoup trop égoïste pour accepter que Kuroo puisse être heureux avec un autre que lui.

 _Alors porte tes couilles._

 _Va le chercher._

Cette petit voix agacée ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle d'Akaashi quand il se met en colère. Probablement parce que c'est le conseil que l'ancien passeur n'a eu de cesse de lui donner ces derniers mois, bien conscient des sentiments de Tsukki envers Kuroo et lassé de le voir végéter à l'état de cadavre ambulant. Son ami avait raison, comme souvent. En quelques minutes, Tsukishima a réservé le premier billet de train à sa portée puis s'occupe de préparer un sac de vêtements. En espérant que tout pourra redevenir comme avant. Kei n'est pas certain de mériter cette seconde chance, même si Kuroo daigne la lui donner. Il a cette peur terrible de tout gâcher, de tout détruire, en plus de la perspective d'être rejeté par son ancien amant au profit d'Oikawa. Mais le jeune homme doit essayer, au moins pour se permettre de tourner la page…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favori tout d'abord ^^**

 **Petite annonce qui a son importance, après une série de textes KuroTsuki vous allez maintenant manger du Aoba Josai et du Oikawa (en pairing avec Iwaizumi ou non, d'ailleurs). Pas d'inquiétudes, je ne les oublie pas pour autant x) On commence la nouvelle série aujourd'hui, avec un texte sur leur défaite face à Karasuno ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même haha**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Dark Places**

" _ **I've come way too far for this**_

 _ **I've put in too much work**_

 _ **I've dealt with too much hurt**_

 _ **I've worked way too hard for this**_

 _ **But we live in dark places, dark places."**_

(Hollywood Undead- _Dark Places_ )

Dans le gymnase de Sendai, la salle entière est sous le choc.

Figée par la stupéfaction, de même que les joueurs venant de livrer bataille. Personne ne s'y attend mais pourtant, c'est bien réel. Aoba Jôsai, éternelle favorite pour affronter Shiratorizawa, a perdu contre les corbeaux sans ailes. Personne n'attendait Karasuno, même pas eux-mêmes en vérité. Le premier cri de joie résonne sur les murs du gymnase, suivi par tous les autres. Hinata exulte, et ses coéquipiers ne peuvent qu'être contaminés par son enthousiasme. S'ils battent Shiratorizawa, ils ont un rendez-vous tous frais payés avec les nationales. Les corbeaux s'envolent peut-être vers les sommets, mais eux n'ont plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer. Aoba Jôsai l'invaincue, vient pourtant de l'être avec brio. Matsukawa serre les dents, la main de Hanamaki écrasée autour de son épaule. Ils s'efforcent de contrôler leurs larmes, tant bien que mal. Les plus jeunes sont affalés au sol, vaincus. Certains sont secoués de sanglots, plus ou moins silencieux. Il semble que la défaite est encore plus douloureuse, quand on ne s'y attend pas. Et au milieu de ce carnage, il y a Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Le capitaine et l'as de l'équipe sont sûrement les plus désemparés. C'est toute une vie qui s'effondre, avec cette défaite. Ils ont tellement donné pour le volley, pour participer un jour au championnat national. Oikawa n'a jamais compté les heures d'entraînement pour atteindre le niveau qu'il a dorénavant. Quitte à se blesser plus ou moins gravement, et à risquer son avenir en tant que joueur. Lui n'a pas le privilège d'être un génie, comme certains, et cela le tue d'une certaine manière. Tooru a eu envie d'abandonner, certaines fois. De se blesser, de rayer le volley-ball de sa vie. Heureusement, grâce à _lui,_ il n'a jamais osé. Iwaizumi était toujours dans son ombre, pour arrêter Tooru quand il dépassait ses limites ou le secouer, dans ses moments de doutes. Oikawa disait souvent qu'il ne serait rien sans Iwaizumi. La réciproque est on ne peut plus vraie. Personne n'a pu les séparer depuis leur enfance. Si l'un va dans un sens, l'autre le suit comme son ombre au volley-ball comme dans la vie. Ils ont apprécié chaque victoire, enduré l'horreur de chaque défaite contre Ushijima.

Aujourd'hui, la route se termine.

Parce que l'existence est cruelle et sombre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !  
**

 **On se retrouve pour un texte un peu, "chelou" j'dirais, sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Disons que j'ai pris le parti d'en faire une relation assez malsaine par son caractère possessif, à sens unique en prime (parce que c'est ce que m'inspirait ce superbe morceau de Lino ^^) et que ça peut perturber, enfin je pense x) J'ai hâte d'avoir des retours dessus !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Macadam Philosophie**

 _ **« Si l'amour est aveugle**_

 _ **J'te crèverai les yeux pour que tu m'aimes encore plus. »**_

(Lino- _Macadam Philosophie_ )

En apparence, vous ne semblez pas si proches.

Si l'on ne vous connaît pas, on ne voit qu'un passeur et son as. Des joueurs évoluant au sein d'une même équipe, aussi proches qu'il est possible de l'être. Aussi différents que le soleil et la lune, toujours en train de se chicaner tel un chien et un chat. Vous formez une paire d'amis merveilleusement paradoxale. La coqueluche de ces dames et l'éternel célibataire. Le taciturne et le charmeur. Le mature et l'immature.

Oikawa Tooru et Iwaizumi Hajime.

Personne n'a su vous séparer depuis l'âge le plus tendre. Ni vos familles, ni les filles de passage, et encore moins le volley-ball. Unis comme les cinq doigts de la main, dans la vie ou dans le sport, comme les meilleurs amis que vous êtes. On vous croirait jumeaux ou même siamois, avec votre profonde incapacité à vivre l'un sans l'autre. La vérité est ailleurs, bien plus complexe que cela. Parce que dans quel monde, désire-t-on voir le visage de son frère même jumeau au réveil ? Dans quel monde, ce frère est la plus belle créature de cette terre ? Cela n'existe pas, jamais. La première fois que tu réalises que tes sentiments pour Hajime vont au-delà de la simple amitié, tu as treize ans tout juste. Tu commences tout juste à penser aux filles, ton seul intérêt est déjà le volley-ball, mais tes yeux s'égarent sur les courbes juvéniles de ton meilleur ami. Et tu en es malade pendant des jours. _Comment peux-tu porter ce genre d'intérêt à Iwaizumi ? On ne peut pas aimer de cette façon son meilleur ami, un homme, presque un frère._ Les années, et la maturité venant avec elles, t'aident à faire la paix avec tes sentiments. Tu es amoureux de ton meilleur ami, de ses pires mimiques et du ton narquois qu'il adore prendre pour se moquer de toi. Et tu as aussi cette terrible envie, de le garder pour toi. Juste pour toi, de le posséder tout entier. C'est effrayant de vouloir quelqu'un à ce point, même pour toi. Hajime ne sait rien des sentiments qui t'animent, et tu as l'intention de les taire aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Jusqu'à votre entrée en terminale.

Jusqu'à cette fille.

Mayuko, qu'elle s'appelle. Une charmante petite brunette de votre classe, aux yeux couleur encre, et avec assez de tempérament pour faire face à celui souvent emporté d'Iwaizumi. La femme parfaite pour lui, du propre aveu de ce dernier. Et toi, Tooru, pendant ce temps tu te consumes de rage. De le voir avec elle, de voir leur bonheur t'exploser à la gueule. Ta jalousie te rend malade, le monde entier paie pour l'existence de Mayuko. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle meure pour avoir Hajime pour toi seul ! Peut-être que c'est injuste pour elle, mais tu le souhaites de tous tes vœux. Elle n'aurait pas dû se mettre entre vous, jamais. Personne. Son âme sœur, la personne faite pour lui c'est toi. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse comprendre aussi bien Hajime, personne pour l'aimer ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Parce que si l'amour rend aveugle, s'il faut, tu lui crèveras les yeux pour qu'il t'aime encore plus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! :D  
**

 **Merci Nymouria pour tes commentaires :)**

 **Me revoilà pour la publication de non pas un, mais quatre drabbles ! J'ai pas chaumé, comme vous pouvez le voir. On commence avec un IwaOi (en UA) qui reprend les grandes lignes d'une de mes fictions. Ensuite, vous aurez droit à un texte sur Karasuno et deux KuroTsuki (qui sont une sorte de suite du drabble _How Does It Feel_ ) ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Références aux morceaux suivants : **

_**Les chemins de la gloire**_ **d'Oxmo Puccino**

 _ **Mouhammad Alix**_ **de Kery James**

 _ **Wolfgang**_ **de Lino**

 _ **Retiens mon nom**_ **de X-Men**

* * *

 **Arrête-moi si tu peux**

 _ **« Ils m'arrêteront quand je l'aurai décidé**_

 _ **Ils ont l'intention de me lessiver**_

 _ **Un doigt sur la gâchette je ne reculerai pas.**_

 _ **J'envoie cette cassette d'une cellule dont on ne s'évade pas. »**_

(Tunisiano- _Arrête-moi si tu peux_ )

Un poète a dit un jour, qu'il y a toujours un sale gamin à qui on lâche la main. Et qui sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, passera du sac à main aux chemins de la gloire.

Hajime Iwaizumi est de cette trempe. Un gamin qu'on a délaissé, méprisé parfois, et qui s'est fait tout seul. Qui ne vit que pour l'adrénaline dans ses veines, la sensation de toute puissance qu'il ressent quand il s'approprie le bien d'un autre. Hajime a vite vu plus grand, plus haut. Des sacs à main de ménagère, il est passé aux banques. Le petit voleur à la tire est devenu membre de la famille du grand banditisme, à seulement seize ans. Ses casquettes sont nombreuses. Braqueur, arnaqueur, proxénète à l'occasion. Un escroc de génie, dit-on quand il a le dos tourné. On l'aime au moins autant qu'on le déteste, parce que l'homme est tout en paradoxe. Volant comme un papillon et piquant comme une abeille. Monstrueux et tendre. Prédateur et proie, selon les occasions et l'adversaire.

Il s'efforce de vivre sans regret, de savourer cette liberté qu'il s'offre à la sueur de son front et de ses mains tâchées de sang. Vivre sur le fil lui permet de ne pas trop penser, d'apprécier l'instant présent. Hajime n'en a qu'un seul à déplorer, en la personne de Toru Oikawa. Son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. _L'homme dont tu es amoureux depuis ton adolescence._ Terriblement cliché que d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami, et de n'avoir pas su le lui dire. Il n'en a jamais rien dit à personne. Trop risqué. Hajime a vu ce qu'on faisait dans le milieu, aux gens comme lui. A ceux et celles qui ont le malheur d'aimer leur propre sexe. Un mensonge dans lequel il aime se complaire, un mensonge qui lui permet aussi d'asseoir sa légende. Mais à l'aube de son dernier coup, le plus gros défi de sa carrière, il va cracher son dernier secret dans une unique cassette envoyée à Oikawa.

Plus tard, quand il tombera sous les balles, sa vie défilera sous ses yeux. Mais sa dernière pensée, elle sera pour Tooru. Il aurait aimé voir son visage une dernière fois, c'est peut-être son seul et unique regret. Hajime a vécu comme il est né, libre. De ses choix, de suivre son instinct. Peut-être était-il un monstre, ennemi public numéro un de la société japonaise, mais il n'a fait que lui rendre le mépris qu'elle lui a donné. Et ça, Oikawa en est bien conscient. Le testament vidéo d'Hajime est visionné dans l'angoisse, à demi aveuglé par sa tristesse. Qui finit par éclater quand la dernière phrase du défunt résonne dans sa minuscule chambre universitaire.

 _« On se retrouvera où ?_

 _En Enfer mon ange. »_


	9. Chapter 9

**Eye of the Storm**

" _ **I am**_

 _ **The eye of the storm**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **I am excited and strong**_

 _ **Just waitin for the right moment to strike."**_

(Watt White- _Eye of the Storm_ )

Aux yeux d'Oikawa, Karasuno est comme l'ouragan.

Aussi puissant qu'imprévisible. Aussi destructeur que lui, si on lui en laisse l'occasion. Et Shoyo et son si agaçant cadet, Tobio, sont certainement l'œil du cyclone de l'ouragan Karasuno.

Forts et rapides.

Excités et déterminés à frapper, pour arracher la victoire aux leurs.

Assez froids pour trouver la faiblesse de l'adversaire et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Un travail d'équipe fort bien rodé, pour des gens qui se détestaient et se connaissaient à peine quelques mois auparavant. Il n'y a pas que Tobio et le minus, bien sûr. Toutes les pièces s'emboitent parfaitement, dans cet ensemble encore désorganisé il y a seulement quelques semaines. Ils se connaissent, se font confiance. Et c'est la fin pour eux. Les corbeaux prennent leur envol sans qu'on puisse songer à stopper la machine, si tant est qu'on le puisse encore. Parce que qui peut prétendre arrêter un ouragan, qu'il n'a pas vu venir ?

 _Personne ne peut s'opposer à une telle force._


	10. Chapter 10

**Beautiful Dangerous**

" _ **I don't know who you are now**_

 _ **Mystery drenches my brain**_

 _ **I wanna jump deep into your cloud**_

' _ **Cause something tells me it's gonna rain."**_

(Slash feat Fergie- _Beautiful Dangerous_ )

Kuroo tremble.

La main encore serrée sur la poignée de porte de son appartement, ses yeux dévisageant son visiteur nocturne. Qui n'est autre que Kei Tsukishima, dans toute sa putain de splendeur. Drapé dans un épais manteau noir, son casque autour du cou qui continue de diffuser un morceau de rock quelconque. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler, d'apprendre les détails de ce visage tant aimé. Les trois derniers mois ont marqué les traits de Kei, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru sachant qu'il est l'unique responsable de cette situation. Ses yeux d'or sont cernés de noir. Son visage est amaigri, par endroits on voit saillir ses os. Le plus jeune ne semble pas savoir quoi dire, ni même quoi faire face à lui. Lui-même ne devrait pas se sentir si fébrile face au plus jeune. L'homme que tu voulais pour toute ta vie. _Celui qui t'a mis au fond du trou. Celui qui t'a fait te sentir comme une merde. Celui que tu n'arrives pas à cerner, malgré toute ta bonne volonté…_

Celui que tu aimes comme un dingue.

Kuroo ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il fait là, mais ses mots se noient dans les lèvres de Kei s'écrasant sur les siennes. Une main agrippe les cheveux blonds de son ancien amant, l'autre s'égare sur la naissance de ses reins. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais quitté ce corps mince, comme si les trois derniers mois étaient un mauvais rêve. Tsukishima accroché à son cou, Kuroo referme la porte d'un coup de pied et repousse le blond contre le mur le plus proche. Les bassins s'épousent, les mains se cherchent et se rencontrent au moment de faire tomber le manteau de Kei au sol. Tandis que les cœurs s'emballent, les gestes se font un peu plus fébriles. Kei fait tomber le t-shirt de Kuroo dans un bruissement de tissu, puis s'affaire avec la boucle de ceinture. Son amant en fait de même, arrache même le bouton du jean dans sa précipitation. Leur étreinte n'aura pas la douceur du Brandy ce soir. Elle sera brûlante, violente et teintée d'amertume aussi. Un peu dangereuse aussi, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils sont comme l'alcoolique repenti qui rêve de retrouver une goutte d'alcool, et qui termine la soirée en tête à tête avec une bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Ils sont une drogue, une tentation permanente l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils sont certains d'une chose, à cet instant.

Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation,

Est d'y céder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hysteric Love**

 _ **« Des portables qui s'cassent, une mauvaise insulte, une claque**_

 _ **Une porte qui claque, au milieu de la nuit**_

 _ **Si tu ressens sa douleur va le chercher sous la pluie**_

 _ **Si tes jugements et ses regrets le torturent**_

 _ **Dis-lui que c'est comme de l'or enfouie dans des ordures. »**_

(Rohff & Amel Bent- _Hysteric Love_ )

Vingt-trois heures trente.

La pluie tombe à grosses gouttes, levant un vent de fraîcheur bienvenue sur Tokyo.

Tetsurô Kuroo pousse la porte de l'appartement qu'il partage avec son petit ami depuis presque trois ans. L'ancien capitaine de Nekoma essaie de se faire discret, pour ne pas réveiller Kei mais surtout pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Toujours plus terribles, toujours plus violentes. Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver, parce qu'il a plus de trois heures de retard. Bokuto l'a traîné boire un verre à la sortie de son boulot, et il n'a pas su dire non à son ami. Pour sa défense, Kuroo n'a pas vu l'ancien as de Fukurodani depuis longtemps en raison de leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Mais cette excuse ne suffira pas, il le sait quand les yeux d'or d'un Tsukishima enragé se posent sur lui. Tetsurô grimace. T'aurais dû t'en douter mon vieux, songe-t-il en lui-même. _Il ne dort pas, s'il te sait dehors._ Kei n'attend même pas qu'il se soit déchaussé pour entamer son interrogatoire en règle.

Les questions fusent, telles des balles de fusil. Tetsurô se prête au jeu des questions réponses, sans faiblir et en soutenant le regard inquisiteur de son amant. _T'étais où ? T'étais avec qui ? Vous êtes allés où ? Vous avez fait quoi ?_ Il voit les sourcils de Kei se froncer, et sait que l'orage va éclater. En effet, les reproches explosent au visage de Tetsurô dans la seconde qui suit. _Tu ne penses jamais à moi. T'en as rien à foutre de moi. Tu passes tout ton temps avec tes potes, à croire que tu préfèrerais te marier avec eux plutôt avec toi._ Et le meilleur pour la fin. _Rien ne me dit que t'es pas retourné avec ta pute, dans mon dos._ Kuroo se mord la joue plutôt que de balancer les mots qui lui brûlent la langue, pour ne pas envenimer l'état de Kei. Son geste a l'effet inverse. _Qui ne dit mot, consens. Tu t'es vraiment remis avec elle, putain ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !_ Ses nerfs lâchent enfin. Il lui hurle au visage, le regard sombre. L'accuse d'être paranoïaque, de mériter de se faire enfermer. En réponse, Kei lui balance son portable au visage. Kuroo évite le projectile sans difficulté, aidé par ses années de volley et l'habitude de ce genre de scènes d'hystérie. L'appareil se brise en morceaux au sol, tandis qu'il quitte l'appartement. Non sans claquer la porte avec violence.

Et lui se laisse glisser au sol, l'estomac en vrac et les larmes aux yeux. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Comment on peut aimer quelqu'un à ce point, mais se déchirer à la moindre occasion ? Bokuto lui disait encore, quelques heures auparavant, que sa relation avec Kei était mauvaise. Pour lui, comme pour l'ancien central de Karasuno. Ils n'ont qu'une seule façon de s'aimer, et c'est de s'entredéchirer. Leurs disputes vont finir mal, un jour, comme ce chanteur de rock français et sa compagne actrice. Même la chaleur des réconciliations perd de sa saveur, avec le temps. Le problème, c'est qu'il est incapable de quitter Kei. Kuroo se sait de l'aimer comme ça, mais il est complètement fou de ce maudit binoclard. Fou de ce dernier depuis le tout premier jour, quand il n'était que ce gamin paumé et glacé en plein camp d'entraînement. Fou de ce physique d'ange, cachant un cœur de démon. Ils se sont aimés trop fort, trop vite, mais c'était impossible de résister. Peu importe si d'autres étaient blessés dans l'opération, comme le malheureux Yamaguchi. Peu importe qu'ils aient deux ans de différence. Peu importe qu'ils soient aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre, coincés dans deux lycées différents et rivaux. Il l'aimait, et l'aime encore. L'aimera sans doute toute sa chienne de vie.

Une longue minute s'écoule. Tetsurô enfile son manteau et attrape un sweat pour partir à la recherche de Kei. La pluie tombe toujours, et il s'est enfui avec seulement un t-shirt sur le dos. _Faites qu'il ne soit pas allé bien loin._ Heureusement, Tsukishima s'est juste réfugié sous le porche de l'immeuble voisin. Il tremble de froid, trempé jusqu'aux os, replié sur lui-même sous son abri de fortune. Quand il s'approche, Kuroo peut voir sa haute silhouette secouée de sanglots. Une vision qui lui arrache le cœur, et qui le fait se précipiter sur son Kei. Qui se confond aussitôt en excuses, malgré ses pleurs qui redoublent, le nez enfoui dans le creux de sa clavicule. _J'en peux plus, putain. Je veux plus être comme ça, Tetsurô._ Ce dernier sourit, dépose un baiser tendre sur le front de son jeune amant.

Parce que tout ira bien,

Tant qu'ils s'aiment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour :D  
**

 **De retour avec un IwaOi, tout beau tout chaud. Il y aura un _War II_ avec un UshiOi (à sens unique), parce que j'aime ce morceau et qu'il collerai parfaitement à ce duo là ^^ Ensuite, je dirais qu'il restera deux ou trois drabbles avant que je clôture ce recueil. Du KuroTsuki, of course ! J'ai bien aimé mon passage dans le coin, mais j'ai d'autres projets ailleurs nécessitant toute mon attention. Même si le recueil est affiché terminé, il ne sera pas non plus exclu que j'en rajoute on ne sait jamais... :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci Nymouria pour tes deux commentaires. Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, aussi ^^ La métaphore "Voles comme un papillon. Piques comme une abeille" n'est pas de moi, mais de monsieur Kery James. Je l'ai reprise, parce qu'elle allait comme un gant à "mon" Hajime tout en paradoxe :) J'espère que le IwaOi d'aujourd'hui te plaira !**

* * *

 **War (I)**

" _ **You know my darkest secrets**_

 _ **I know what you're made of."**_

(Icon for Hire- _War_ )

Tu le connais depuis aussi longtemps que tu puisses t'en souvenir. Sans doute est-ce depuis toujours. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon vous vous connaissez même depuis le ventre de vos mères elles-mêmes amies depuis des années.

Vos premiers pas, vous les avez faits main dans la main.

Vos premiers mots, ont été pour l'autre sous le regard ému de vos mères. Même pas vexées d'être reléguées au second plan, justes heureuses de voir leurs progénitures si attachées l'une à l'autre.

Votre premier ballon de volley, vous l'avez eu ensembles. Il est le premier passeur que tu as eu, le seul que tu voudras tant que tu fouleras un terrain de volley. Tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre pour te servir de partenaire, parce qu'il n'y aura personne pour te connaître aussi bien.

Tes premiers chagrins, tu les noyais dans ses bras plutôt que dans ceux de ta mère. Hé oui. Même Hajime Iwaizumi a des sentiments, derrière son cœur de pierre. Personne ne sait si bien te percer à jour que lui, tout comme rien ne t'échappe quand cela le concerne. Dans ces moments-là, Tooru se contente de t'offrir son étreinte, de te laisser pleurer de tout ton soûl, et t'offrir son éternel sourire sarcastique quand il sait le calme revenu.

Tes premiers émois, ils sont pour Tooru aussi. Tu ne réalises pas, pas encore, que tes sentiments sont réciproques. Ça commence par un regard un peu trop insistant, des mains qui se cherchent bien trop pour que cela soit innocent, et ça se termine dans un baiser un soir où il a encore une fois prolongé son entraînement à la limite du raisonnable. Pour la première fois, entre ses bras, tu as l'impression d'être ta place.

Enfin _**complet**_.

 _ **A suivre.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

 **On se retrouve donc pour ce qui seront sans doute, les deux derniers drabbles de ce recueil. J'avais prévu un troisième texte initialement, mais comme je l'aime pas je le garde dans les cartons haha Pour démarrer, vous avez donc un UshiOi à sens unique (avec une grosse grosse présence d'IwaOi du coup) et un KuroTsuki qui vient clore leur série de textes ^^**

 **Merci Nymouria pour tes commentaires tout au long du recueil, et Rododindron pour ton commentaire. Et les compliments qui allaient avec, bien sûr :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **War (II)**

" _ **It's a heavy load to carry**_

 _ **And I can't hold on much more**_

 _ **On the surface, it looks perfect**_

 _ **Underneath it's just a perfect storm."**_

(Icon for Hire- _War_ )

Oikawa déteste Ushikawa.

Depuis le collège, autant dire depuis toujours. Il le hait au moins autant qu'il adore, idolâtre même Hajime Iwaizumi. Le plus cruel, est que le sentiment est réciproque. Leurs regards, leurs touchers, tout hurle ce qui les unit. Ils sont frères, amis, amants à la fois. Un sentiment puissant, le genre qui vous prend tout entier jusque dans les tripes.

Le genre de ceux qu'éprouvent le glacial Ushikawa envers le capitaine d'Aoba Josai, ceux qu'il cache si bien derrière sa froide perfection, ceux qui le tuent chaque jour un peu plus. Etrange paradoxe que d'être glacé et glacial, et de brûler pour un autre que soi. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, chaque nouvelle rencontre le lui rappelle. C'est toujours le même putain de schéma. Une rencontre fortuite, qui n'en a que le nom. Un regard noir. Des menaces. Une demande, et toujours le même refus obstiné. Oikawa le déteste, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer. De penser, d'espérer que si ce dernier était allé à Shiratorizawa, les choses auraient été différentes. Qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis, avec un peu plus peut-être. Au fond, il sait que non. Les choses sont faites pour être ainsi. Il est fait pour n'être rien d'autre que le rival de Tooru, pour exciter son esprit de compétition et sa verve. Pas pour être son ami, encore moins son amant. Sa seule chance de l'avoir pour lui, d'être autre chose que son ennuyeux et froid rival aurait peut-être été de vivre dans un monde où Iwaizumi n'a jamais existé.

Sauf qu'il est là, réel et tangible. Que les sourires, les fous rires d'Oikawa sont pour lui. Qu'il sait trouver les mots qu'il faut, toujours. Qu'il peut le tenir dans ses bras, l'enlacer, l'embrasser même. Juste sous ses yeux, tandis que lui se sent crever sans jamais rien montrer. De toute manière, c'est trop tard. Personne ne peut réparer le navire dès lors qu'il a commencé à couler. Personne ne peut espérer une guerre perdue d'avance.

 _Alors, il fait illusion._

 _Et sous sa peau, la tempête est terriblement parfaite._


	14. Chapter 14

**Beautiful Crime**

" _ **I gave you everything**_

 _ **And it's a beautiful crime."**_

(Tamer- _Beautiful Crime_ )

Le matin d'après, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pointent au travers des rideaux, Kei contemple le visage encore endormi de Kuroo. Se gorgeant de ses traits rarement aussi apaisés, du léger froncement de son nez alors qu'il est plongé dans un rêve a priori désagréable. Le blond sourit tendrement, caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.

Il quitte les draps sans un bruit, pour gagner la cuisine. Le percolateur se met doucement en route, et ses pensées s'égarent vers l'endormi. Tout est allé trop vite, trop fort entre eux, alors la logique voudrait qu'ils s'aiment un peu moins chaque jour qui passe. La passion est faite ainsi. Ardente, puissante mais aussi éphémère qu'un feu de paille. Pourtant, Kei a l'impression de l'aimer toujours un peu plus. Tellement qu'il en a mal, que cet espèce de poids au cœur ne le quitte jamais. Tellement que la moindre absence ou retard se transforme en drame. Tellement qu'il a en permanence, cette effroyable crainte de le perdre. Il l'a perdu une fois d'ailleurs, parce qu'il était incapable de faire face. Kei a failli en crever, même si cela lui fait mal de l'avouer. Depuis, il ne cesse d'avoir peur de le voir partir. Les conflits sont pires qu'avant, la moindre petite chose déclenche la tempête. Ses mots dépassent sa pensée, face à un Kuroo supportant bravement le moindre de ses reproches et qui le consolent une fois que les regrets le gagnent. Ils sont comme de l'or enfoui dans des ordures. Magnifiques, mais ternis par l'épreuve. Cela ne suffit pas, pas encore, pour abandonner.

Parce qu'ils ont beau se faire du mal, se déchirer, Kei ne se sent vivant qu'avec Kuroo. Il lui a tout donné. Son cœur. Son corps. Même son âme lui appartient, à la réflexion. C'est lui qui lui a montré la voix pour apprécier le volley autrement que pour une simple activité de club, c'est lui aussi qui lui a montré qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de se regarder dans la glace. Tout à ses pensées, Kei n'entend pas Kuroo arriver derrière lui. Sursaute légèrement quand il sent deux bras enlacer sa taille et une mèche d'encre chatouiller son cou. Il y a juste le silence autour d'eux. Un baiser tendre se plante dans sa nuque, tandis que Kei murmure si bas qu'on l'entend à peine.

 _Dis-moi que tu seras toujours à mes côtés._

 _« Toujours. »_


End file.
